List of Chijutsu Techniques
Void cutter By using the side of the hand and focusing his ki into it, user can chop through things with surprising ease. POWER SLASH User crosses their hands together and then brings them down in diagonal arcs. Twin crescent-shaped ki blasts shoot forward in an X and explode upon impact. AURA ABSORPTION A highly advanced technique that is capable of absorbing any spiritual energy, regardless of any shape or nature transformation using ones battle aura, and dispersing it within one's body by spinning the energy within one's body in the opposite direction. As a result, this technique can absorb any technique, regardless of power, without harming the user. Should the user get close enough to grab the opponent, the barrier can absorb energy right out of an individual's body. Aura return The energies absorbed are re released into the same attack opponent used. The full power shoots back with interest as user adds their own ki to the attack. ERUPTION BLAST User slams both palms into the ground sending a burst of ki through the soil. The ground around opponent rumbles as the ki energy user sent through the ground explodes violently beneath their feet. Chihiraishin Kuusou (国避雷針空想, lit. "Earth and Lightning Vision"): User connects their spiritual power with that of the earth, and uses this ability to scan an area for a person or object. It is currently unknown how this ability works, as despite its name it seems to detect those not even in contact with the ground. The range of this technique is proportional to user’s skill. Tsuchihana (土花, lit. "Flowering Earth"): User creates a massive assortment of stone spikes that explode from the ground in order to smash and pierce their opponents. The speed of the spikes is noted to be very quick, about as fast as if user were swinging a weapon in their hand, and their penetration power is noted to easily pierce steel. The size is quite large, and resembles a flower in its shape, hence the technique name. § Kusabanayari (草花槍, lit. "Flowering Spear"): This variant allows user to create a small scale version of Tsuchihana. They use this spell to cause a series of stone spikes to shoot upwards from the ground to pierce their targets. § Kyuushihana (弓矢花, lit. "Bow and Arrow Flower"): A variant of the Kusabanayari, user instead condenses their spiritual power into the form of an earth spear. This form of attack is not limited to the earth, and can appear mid-air, allowing user greatly flexibility in dealing with aerial opponents. Hogasha no Gaia (保護者のガイア, lit. "Gaia's Guardian"): user is able to manipulate existing stone or simply create stone with their own spiritual power, but this power is used to create a series of stone slabs that are used to protect them. The earth barriers are extremely durable, and able to withstand very powerful forms of attacks. Only high-level attacks are able to damage these barriers let alone break through them. Furthermore their formation is incredibly quick, as user's power generaly saturates the very air around them, they can form instantly in response to an attack. § Senjukannon (千手観音, lit. "Thousand-Armed Goddess of Mercy"): Perhaps one of Chijutsu's most fearsome techniques, as user is able to use it to construct a seemingly endless army of clay soldiers. Individually they possess the same basic fighting skills of a seated officer, however since they are completely expendable, and can regenerate so as long as there is enough earth around to reform them, they are a formidable army at user's command. Evident by the name, masters are capable of constructing a thousand of these soldiers at one time. Tsuchimegami no Tanjou (地女神の誕生, lit. "Birth of the Earth Goddess"): One of Chijutsu's most powerful and destructive techniques, user uses their earth affinity to manipulate the earth around them, tearing building sized chunks of rock, forest, anything affixed to the ground and causing the orbiting debri to collapse and compress into a large sphere with their spiritual pressure. The technique while incredibly destructive is only the precursor to Chijutsu's more dangerous and forbidden techniques. § Tsuchimegami no Kourui (地女神の紅涙, lit. "Earth Goddess Tears"): user crushes the "Earth Goddess" and rains debri over a much wider area. The damage is not as concentrated as "Wrath of the Earth Goddess" however it is used to cripple a large army, as opposed a single or very powerful opponent. § Tsuchimegami no Doki (地女神の怒気, lit. "Wrath of the Earth Goddess"): A technique said to have destroyed an entire army, user causes the "Tsuchimegami" to quickly rise into the air, and then hurl it from the heavens like a meteor. The destructive power of this technique is legendary, and of epic proportions, so much so that is considered a forbidden technique. Category:Seirei Technique Category:Earth